Crossing Stars
by lin Kim
Summary: rewrite of GemmaGemini98's "be my moon". Luna Astrum is bound in a marriage contract to the one she can't stand! The situation becomes even worse when a relative of her unwanted fiancee causes chaos and disorder for her quite family. That Sirius Black...


**Hello everyone! This is my little baby I adopted from GemmaGemini98! (PSST! Read GG's other stories!)**

**So i've edited bits and peices to fit where i would go but it was great so far as GG gave me, so most of it is left in its original form!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Harry walked into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. His godfather, Sirius, was sat at the table with Remus Lupin.

"You remember what day it is, don't you Moony? You have to remember..." Sirius was saying.

"I remember. How could I forget?"

"She left me, Moony. Luna left me."

Luna? Who on Earth is Luna? Harry thought. He can't mean Luna Lovegood...

"Padfoot, do you remember old Xenophilius Lovegood?"

"How could I forget? He was her best friend..."

"He named his daughter after her."

"Really? Do you think he knows where she is?"

"Sirius, why are you so intent on finding her? You never loved each other I was under the impression you hated each other's guts." Said Lupin, in a matter of fact tone.

"We hated the fact that even though her parents were dead and my parents disowned me we still had to marry. Not each other."

"So you actually got married? Wow, thanks for telling me Sirius."

"Sorry Remus..." Sirius' voice trailed off. "Luna was pregnant when she left."

"SHE WAS WHAT NOW?"

"Pregnant, Moony. It's what happens when you're going to have a baby. She didn't think I wanted kids, that I'd be angry with her. Luna sent pictures a few weeks ago, when she finally heard that I didn't do it from Dumbledore."

"So... How old are they?"

"Year below Harry. I'm going to bed; I need to be alone..."

"Night, Sirius."

2 years later

Harry continued up the stairs until he reached the topmost landing, where there were only two doors. The one facing him bore a nameplate reading Sirius. Harry had never entered his godfather's bedroom before. He pushed the door open, holding his wand high to cast light as widely as possible.

His eyes were immediately drawn to a picture on the desk. It was of a girl with wavy golden-brown hair. It was obviously a wizard photograph, as she was waving at the camera before throwing snow at whoever was taking the picture. Next to the picture was a note. It said:

_12th July 1995_

_Dear Sirius,  
>Professor Dumbledore contacted me. He told me the whole story, about Pettigrew. What a rat! (No pun intended)<br>I am now writing to tell you why I left. I am so, so sorry. I left because I was pregnant.  
>You have to believe me when I say that I never wanted to leave. I just couldn't raise my children (yes, plural. I had twins) in the middle of a war zone. I know you would never leave your friends, so I decided to go by myself. I was a coward, I know, but I only wanted best for our children.<br>The only reason I did not tell you was because the day before I realised I was pregnant, you said you didn't want kids for a while. How could I tell you then?  
>I have sent you copies of all the pictures I have of them. The boy is Ryan Sirius Astrum-Black, and the girl is Gemini Aquila Astrum-Black.<br>They are going into their 4th year at Rockstone School of Magic come September.  
>Again, I am incredibly sorry.<em>

_LUNA xx_

_PS: They have your eyes._

So this was the Luna that Lupin had been talking about two years ago! Harry looked at the pictures on the were of a boy and girl at different ages. Some had, who was obviously their mother, in the pictures as well. The girl was almost a female version of Sirius, but instead of long & straight hair, she had experimented with styles. In the picture her hairstyles varied from long wavy hair like her mother to a pixie cut. The boy had evidently inherited their mother's looks because he had sandy blond hair hanging in his grinning face. The twins had grins much like their father and reminded Harry of the Weasly twins when they were planning something.

When I've destroyed the horcruxes, I'll find them.

Chapter 1

"Luna! Luna!" I turned around and saw my childhood friend, Xenophilius Lovegood, waving frantically. "There you are! Where were you?"

"I was waiting for Apollo." Xeno raised an eyebrow. "My older brother? He's somewhere around... oh well!"

"We'd better get on the train... I can't believe we're finally going, can you?"

"Neither can I"

Xeno started waving his arms around his head. "The wrackspurts! They're everywhere, Luna!"

Just then, my older brother walked by with a boy with sandy coloured hair. "Lunes! Look after Remus, for me, please. He's new as well... What is Xenophilius doing?"

"WRACKSPURTS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed Xeno, and with that he ran on the train. I rolled my eyes. Just a normal day with Xeno...

"Hi, Remus. I'm Luna Astrum. That boy you saw there was Xenophilius Lovegood, and this is my older brother Apollo who you've obviously met because he's the one who brought you here and then I started to introduce myself and... I'm babbling, aren't I? Sorry. I talk quite a bit when I'm nervous. Either that or I'm completely silent. Looks like today is a loud day! He he. Shall we get on the train?"

Remus nodded slowly.

This was going to be interesting...

Remus' POV

"So then I was like, Dad! I'm 11..."

"...The wrackspurts are in breeding season. Maybe the nargle's..."

"But he kept going on and on about how they're such an influential pure-blood family..."

"The Splingingers are nice, though. They..."

"And the worst part is, I've never even met..."

I sighed. Didn't these two ever shut up? They weren't even listening to each other. Maybe this is how their friendship worked? I wouldn't know. I haven't had any friends since...

The compartment door opened, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hi, I'm James. I was walking by and I noticed-"

"YOU'RE LETTING THE WRACKSPURTS IN! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THE WRACKSPU-"

"Shut up, Xeno!" the girl called Luna exclaimed. "Let the poor bloke speak!" Xenophilly huffed, but did as she asked- no, ordered.

James cleared his throat. "I noticed that you looked a bit out of your depth. I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friend Sirius in our compartment."

I nodded eagerly. Anything to get away from Xeniphuly!

Luna froze. "As in Sirius Black?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Sort of" she mumbled "Thought he was meant to be going to Durmstrang..."

"Well, he obviously isn't. Are you coming... erm, whatever your name is?"

"Remus." I said hastily. "And yeah, I am."

As we left to join Sirius, I heard Luna say something like 'Xeno, the guy my dad was telling me about... XENO!"

Merlin, I was glad to be out of there.

"When I call your name, you will sit down and I will place the Sorting hat on your head. When it reveals your house, you will join the respective table." I tried to listen to McGonagall, but what house was there for werewolves?

None.

Point proven.

"Astrum, Luna"

I watched as she nervously went up to the front. The hat slipped over her eyes, and I had to hold back my laughter. First Luna's face was calm. Then it was shocked, and then it was angry.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Luna walked slowly over to the table, repeatedly glancing at the Ravenclaws. I noticed her brother was looking stunned. I wonder why?

"Black, Sirius!" called McGonagall. This was the boy I sat with on the train, the boy Luna thought would be going to Durmstrang.

"GRYFFINDOR!" there was silence. Even the teachers looked confused. Some girls over on the Slytherin table looked absolutely murderous. At least people clapped for Luna.

Then James started clapping loudly, and everyone followed his lead.

I remembered Sirius saying his whole family had been in Slytherin. Maybe he, like Luna, was not placed where everyone expected him to go?

"Lovegood, Xenophilius"

"RAVENCLAW!"

And so the sorting carried on. I noticed that Luna was talking to Sirius, looking very annoyed. When I was called, he turned and I saw that he, too, had an annoyed expression.

Luna's POV

I was in Gryffindor.

Gryffindor.

My whole family had been in Ravenclaw. Everyone, even my Great-Aunt Sophia, and she ended up with only 2 OWLs.

I watched as Xen was placed there, where I should be. We were separated.

Remus was sorted into Gryffindor, to his obvious surprise. So were James, and a fat boy that introduced himself as Peter.

I just had to be in the same house as Sirius Black.

The boy my parents wanted me to make a 'sensible, Pure-Blood' marriage with.

They didn't even believe in all that 'pure blood is best blood' nonsense like the Black's did!

It was only because they wanted to have connections with them, that was it. They didn't even ask Sirius or me, it was a case of 'Once you leave Hogwarts, you'll be getting married!'

But I can tell you one thing, I am NOT marrying Black.

Ever.

Chapter 2:  
>LUNA'S POV.<p>

Sirius and I avoided each other for the rest of the term. James, Sirius and Remus made friends with a boy called Peter Pettigrew, whereas I only made friends with Lily Evans from my house. I preferred to stick with Ravenclaws, Xeno especially.

During the Christmas holidays the Black's and Astrum's made plans to meet up.

"It'll be fun" they wrote, "You'll have a great time! After all, you are getting married. We'll be signing the betrothal contract then, as well"

'NO!' I wanted to scream. "I hate Sirius! He thinks he's so cool, because his group of friends are perfectly ordinary, and everyone loves them, including the teachers!" But I didn't. Even Star, my amazing older sister, wouldn't listen to me. She thought if I got to know him, it would be okay. It wouldn't though. How could they not see that? How could they not see, that I wanted to be able to choose who I fell in love with? How could they not see, that I wanted to fall in love of my own accord? It was okay for Star and Apollo. Star actually loved Gideon, and our parents did not deem it fit for Apollo to have a marriage contract.

I thought I looked okay tonight, though. I was wearing a simple black dress with tight ¾ length sleeves. It accented the new... curves... I had gained over the past year, without being too extremely wavy golden-brown hair had been straightened using a potion Star has been making. She called it Sleek-eaze. It was amazing! Star twisted my hair up into a bun that was slightly off-centre, and then attacked it, pulling tendrils of hair out.  
>It was amazing.<p>

When we got to the Black's, we noticed that though the invite said 12 Grimmauld Place, there was only an 11 and 13.

"Well, this is awkward..." Apollo muttered under his breath.

Dad walked up to where number 12 should have been, and stated clearly "I know you're there, Orion Black."

Houses 11 and 13 started to slide away from each other, and another house (which I presumed was the Black's) appeared in the gap.

Mum knocked on the door, and it was immediately opened by the ugliest house-elf I have met.

"Kreacher is thinking you is the Astrum's. Master and Mistress are waiting for you. Kreacher will show you in."

Okay...

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER!" Sirius screamed.

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Trust me, dear, the feeling is mutual."

"I like her!" Sirius' little brother, Regulus piped up. He promptly turned red when everyone looked at him.

"Shut it, squirt!" Sirius growled.

Walburga, Sirius' mother, frowned. "Sirius! Do not be so rude to your brother!"

Sirius scowled. "yes, mum."

My dad cleared his throat. "Listen, kids. I know you don't like each other-"

"Understatement of the century..."

"Apollo, please refrain from commenting until I have finished" dad scolded. "As I was saying, even though you don't like each other, we all believe that this is a very good time for us to join our two houses."

"We are two of the most influential Ancient Houses." Orion Black mentioned, for about the 7th time "This could be the match that changes everything. I, for one, am most definitely signing." With that, he signed the contract.

"As am I." Walburga took the pen off of Orion, and signed below him.

"I'm sorry, love." My mum murmured. "It's for the best..." There were now three signatures.

"Daddy..." I whimpered, pulling my best pleading expression.

"No, Luna. I'm sorry too." My father had a hard expression on his face, one I usually linked to when he was telling Apollo off.

When he signed, there was a glow of bright light, and then it faded. "It is a magical contract." Orion explained. "Even in the case of death, it stands." Sirius had a disgusted expression I was sure was on my face as well. "Not one of you two! Heavens no!" Orion looked to his wife for support.

"What my husband means, is that the death of any or all of the people who signed doesn't matter. The contract still stands. You must be married by Luna's 20th birthday." Walburga explained quietly.

"AUNT WALBUUURGGAAAA!"

Sirius and Regulus groaned. A dark haired young woman with scarily high heels tottered into the room "Roddy proposed!"

Walburga gasped "Finally! Bella, these are the Astrums. Clarissa, Hermes, Star, Apollo and Luna. Clarissa, this is my niece Bellatrix."

We all muttered hello's. Frankly, this woman scared the living daylights out of me.

"Will you stay for a while, Bella?" asked Orion. Sirius and Regulus groaned again. Shooting them an evil glare that terrified me, Bellatrix slowly the conversation turned to Lord Voldemort, aka You-Know-Who, aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, aka the Dark Lord aka... well, you get the picture- the guy with too many names with too many hyphens

"I think he has the right idea" Bellatrix sniffed. "Purging our world of mudbloods? They shouldn't be allowed to use magic! The privilege should be kept with families who have magic running through their veins, if you ask me."

"Nobody did ask you" Sirius mumbled.

"But have you heard what his followers are calling themselves?" my dad asked. "They're calling themselves the Death-Eaters..."

I thought I saw Bellatrix rub her left arm at that point, but I'm not sure. "I suppose you will oppose him?"

Dad laughed. "I will only oppose him if he threatens my family and I, or my precious stars. We are planning on remaining neutral. I don't particularly agree with his methods, to tell the truth."

Bellatrix plastered on a fake smile, one that did not reach her eyes. "I never did pay much attention to astronomy."

I rolled my eyes mentally. She could hide her anger well, that's for sure. I just hoped she never targeted my family.

You can wish, right?

Chapter 3 Luna's POV

I was chatting happily to Lily at breakfast, when the mail came. I looked up and saw Mum's Barn Owl, Rusty (Poor owl!) flying towards me, carrying an official looking document.

"Merlin's pants!" I groaned loudly, causing several people to stare at me. "Lily, I have to go. I'll see you in charms, yeah?"

Lily nodded, and turned to speak to Mary MacDonald. I rushed out, 'accidentally' hitting Black on the head with my mum's letter. We'd decided to not tell anyone yet, we were only 11 and it would be a bit weird for people who were muggle-born and unaccustomed to this type of thing.

"What the Hell, Astrum?" Black growled. I just twitched the letter, and he stared at it for a second. "You know what, I'm sick of this. Be right back, James."

"Sirius..."

But Black was all ready dragging me out. "She sent a copy, then?"

I nodded. Last week, I'd asked for a copy of the contract and my mum had complied. "If you want, I can read it and then give it to you, or..."

"Or we could go somewhere private?"

Well this is awkward. My fiancee wants to go somewhere private with me... "Err... like where?"

"Oh" Si-Black looked stumped "I dunno, I thought you might have an idea..."

"I might do. Star mentioned it to me once. Meet me outside the Fat Lady's portrait at 8."

And with that, I walked off.

"Whoa... what is this place, Astrum?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It changes itself to suit your needs." I sat down on one of the squashy armchairs. "Do you want to go through the contract, then?"

"No, actually, Astrum. I thought I'd allow myself to your chatter for God knows how long when I could be spending time with my mates."

I looked up. "Well that was rude." I said quietly. Black stared at me.

"S' the truth."

"That doesn't mean it isn't rude."

"C'mon. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, lemme get this straight." I started pacing back and forth. "We can have as many relationships as we want, yet we have to be MARRIED by the 6th June 1980 or _die slow and painful deaths_? That's sick! All I ever wanted was to fall in love, and now... I get stuck with YOU?"

Black frowned "I bet the slow and painful death was my mother..."

"But it's just a joke, right?" There was an awkward pause.

"ANSWER ME, BLACK!"

"In the case of my mother, I very much doubt that this is not a joke. It's her way of making sure I don't marry a muggle-born or half-blood."

"I BLOODY HATE YOU!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face "YOU, AND MY FAMILY, AND YOUR FAMILY! WHAT IF ONE OF US FINDS SOMEONE WE ACTUALLY LOVE, HUH? What then...? You know what? I'm leaving. I have a few choice words that I need to write to my mother and father. You can keep the contract. If it stays near me it might fight itself accidently flung in the fire."

"They don't care about love, you know. They care about the purity of their families blood." Black said this bitterly.

"Bye, Black. Please don't talk to me for a while, as I might be inclined to hex you so bad you won't be able to walk for a week."

"The feeling is mutual, Astrum."

As soon as I got into my dorm, I wrote my letter to my parents, and decided to send it the next day. I didn't realise I was mutter under my breath until Lily asked me about it.

"I'm fine, Lily. Just don't expect me to be glowing about how wonderful my parents are for a week or 20."

"Okay... Luna, has this got anything to do with Black? I don't mean to be nosy or anything, I'm just worried about you."

"I don't need your sympathy. I can handle this." 'No I can't, no I can't, no I can't' I was chanting in my head the whole way down to breakfast the next morning, up to the owlery and everywhere I went that day.

Every time I looked at Black, I felt sick, and it was even worse without Lily. I came across colder than I meant to when I told her I didn't need her sympathy. I was even more talkative than usual to my Ravenclaw friends, but they didn't notice anything.

The next week came the worst day of my life.

I decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast; it was better than the Gryffindor table because I actually had friends.

I didn't notice anyone who read the Daily Prophet 's stares, and I didn't notice the sad looks upon lots of people's faces.

"L-Luna!" I looked up and saw Apollo standing, shaking, holding the newspaper with tears in his eyes. "Y-you have to read the front cover." With that, he almost ran away.

Famous Astronomer, Hermes Astrum and wife murdered- Death-Eater involvement!

Last night, the renowned astronomer Hermes Astrum was murdered along with his wife, Clarissa. Wizard neighbours (who wish to remain anonymous) sent an urgent call to the ministry after seeing the Dark Mark.

Upon arrival, the interior of the house was slightly damaged; leading aurors to believe there was a vicious duel.

Hermes and Clarissa have 3 children, Star (married to Auror Gideon Prewett), Apollo and Luna. Apollo and Luna are still in their 5th and 1st years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry respectively.

One big mystery is that the Astrum's are one of the most influential neutral pure-blooded families- why would You-Know-Who wish them dead?

I couldn't breathe.I didn't read the rest of the article. My mind and my body did not feel connected, the loud hubbub that was breakfast had been downgraded to and annoying buzzing sound.

How could everyone be acting normal, when my whole world had stopped, and come crashing down? How could everyone be acting normal, when my parents were dead?

"BLACK!" I screamed. This was the only possible explanation that I could come up with. Sirius and Narcissa Black both looked up My feet were carrying me over to where He sat. "SHE DID THIS, YOU KNOW SHE DID!"

The whole hall had gone oddly silent, all eyes on me. "SHE WAS THERE WHEN DAD SAID HE'D FIGHT AGAINST YOU-KNOW-WHO! YOU KNOW SHE'S ONE OF HIS FOLLOWERS!"

Someone gave Black a copy of the Prophet. Sirius went pale "Luna, I-"

"Save it." I sobbed "Save it for someone who actually gives a toss!"

I turned and fled.

Sirius' POV

"BLACK!" someone screamed. Cissa and I looked up. Luna Astrum was standing up at the Ravenclaw, tears running down her face. She started forward. I almost wanted to get up and back slowly away..."What've you done this time?" James muttered under his breath.

"SHE DID THIS, YOU KNOW SHE DID!" I can honestly say, I was more confused than that time James over did the amount of power on a Confundus charm. "SHE WAS THERE WHEN DAD SAID HE'D FIGHT AGAINST YOU-KNOW-WHO! YOU KNOW SHE'S ONE OF HIS FOLLOWERS!"

Bellatrix.

Someone passed me a newspaper. I felt the blood drain from my face. "Luna, I-" I what? I'm sorry I have a murdering psychopathic cousin who killed your parents?

"Save it. Save it for someone who actually gives a toss."

And then she ran out.

"I hate my family." I groaned, slamming my head on the table.

Chapter 4: Lily's POV

4 years later.

Ever since her outburst in the Great Hall the day her parents died, the only time anyone heard Luna speak was in classes when the teacher asked her a question. Even her friends, including Xeno Lovegood, had stopped speaking to her after she refused to respond.

After lessons and meals- which she ate the smallest meals I have ever seen- Luna went up to the dorm, and closed the curtains around her. She had good grades- she was near the top of the year group in fact. But I couldn't help but get the feeling that Luna blamed herself for her parent's deaths.

She got extremely skinny and pale, and she had permanent bags under her eyes. Let's just say that is not an attractive look.

Luna lived with her older sister Star and Star's husband Gideon during the holidays. Her older brother, Apollo, was an Auror.

"OI! Evans, go out with me?"

"NO!"

James Potter had taken to ask me out at least 5 times a day, something which Mary MacDonald - my best friend after Sev - found incredibly amusing. Sev, on the other hand, hated it.

Sev and I have been growing distant. He insists on hanging around Avery and Mulciber- the Death-Eaters-in-training. I hope he doesn't go down that path, but I have a feeling that Severus will ultimately join them. It is a sickening thought, that your best friend will someday kill people of the same parentage just because he can.

"I don't need that filthy mudblood's help!"

"Fine."

And that was the end of Severus' and my friendship.

I stalked off to the dormitory- I needed space from everyone. I know I was effectively alone there, only Luna would be there at this time. I did something Lily Evans doesn't do. I burst out crying.

The hangings on Luna's bed opened. I saw her come out, come towards me, her eyes red with tears of her own. "What's the matter, Lily?" she asked quietly. It was startling to hear her speak on her own will.

I told her. She didn't look surprised. "It's been coming on for a while. You hear what he calls every other muggle born, it's only because he loves you that he hasn't said it before."

"What do you mean? Se- Snape doesn't love me."

Luna's eyes flashed. "Yes, Lily, he does. Everyone who watches can see that he loves you. Not as much as Potter, but then again that's borderline obsessive. that's why He was always asking about your feelings on Potter. He loved hearing you vent about Potter, since it gave an insight of what not to do and info about where He stood. You always went to him."

"But if he loved me, he wouldn't have called me a 'mudblood'."

"He was trying to impress his friends and males are all a bit of an idiot, remember. The important question is, do you return his feelings?"

"No! If he can call me that just to impress his friends, nobody should ever love him! I only ever liked him as a friend, nothing more." I took a deep breath. "A-are you okay Luna?"

"I'm better. Star sent me a letter, actually. She told me that if I didn't get back to my old self, she was going to send me to St Mungo's." She gave something akin to a smile. "And... Apollo's been saying that mum and dad would want me happy. They did everything they could when I was younger to make me happy- well, almost everything they could- and I'm basically throwing it away. I've spent 4 years grieving, and they'll always be in my heart, but it's time to move on."

"That's good, I guess. Listen, don't answer if you think I'm being nosy-"I hesitated slightly "but- but why did you spend so long grieving?"

"Because the last thing said to them was that I hated them, and that they ruined my life. I never even got to apologise."

"Merlin, Luna. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. It was my idiocy; and it was just their precision and attention to details making sure that there was no loopholes that made me snap."

"What do you mean?" I was thoroughly baffled.

"You probably wouldn't understand. In the muggle world it's an old fashioned ideal." Luna closed her eyes. "My parents made me have and arranged marriage. It's a magic contract, so even though they're dead it doesn't make a difference to anything. Heck, even if one of us is disowned it wouldn't make a difference."

"Have you met this guy?"

"Yes." She pulled a face. "So have you. It's Sirius Black."

"Oh."

"You can say that again."

"Oh."

Luna burst out laughing, a high pitched tinkling sound. She laughed for about a minute. "Bloody Hell, I haven't laughed like that in years!"

"Erm... Luna, it's dinner. Would you mind coming down with me? I know you don't usually eat dinner, but... I don't want to be on my own, and-

"I'll come with you. As long as you make me eat, I actually hate how skinny I am."

I grinned evilly "Don't worry. I will."

SIRIUS's POV

James was moody about the whole 'Evans would prefer the giant squid' fiasco. I kind of feel responsible... it was because I had said I was bored, after all.

2 giggling girls sitting down near us brought me out of my thoughts. I had to double check who they were- actually I still didn't beleive it after four times. The whole hall went silent- apparently everyone else had noticed who they were as well.

Luna Astrum- the girl who had been on a self-induced Silencio charm since the day her parents... well, you know - And Evans, who had run away fighting tears just over an hour ago.

Noticing the silence, Luna spoke up. "What? Have you never seen two girls laughing together before? Wow. I sure have missed a lot!"

People laughed, but still stared and gapped like fish. But gradually resumed their conversations.

Remus scooted over to sit next to Luna, and whispered something in her ear. She went the tiniest bit pink- Pureblood's must never show their emotions, after all- tossed her golden curls, and replied with a smile on her face, one I haven't seen since I was 11.

"You look pleased with yourself." James commented, once Moony had rejoined us. "What did you say to her?" I looked back at Luna and Lily. Lily was piling food extremely high on Luna's plate. Luna had a horrified expression on her face. She said something, and Lily, adopting a stern expression, leant over the table and poked her in the stomach. It would have worked better if Evans hadn't have dragged her arm through all the food she had placed on Luna's plate, though.

"I just said it was good to see her looking happy." Remus muttered, going a bit red.

"Aww, he's blushing Prongs! I think someone fancies my future wife!" I said, laughing. The remaining three Marauders stared at me.

"W-what are you s-s-saying, Padfoot?" squeaked Wormtail.

"Jeez, guys, it's called a joke. Our families were pretty close before... everything. It was talked about, but... Merlin! I wish I never said anything now!" I was feeling pretty uncomfortable to say the least. So it wasn't an unpleasant distraction when my Hufflepuff girlfriend- I think her name's Jemma? Could be Jemima though. Or Stacey- decided to *ahem!* claim my attention.

I didn't notice Evans shooting me a dirty look, or see Luna's moment of shock replaced be the blank, emotionless face most pureblood families teach.

Merlin that was close...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading now give a shout out (and credit) to GG for most of this chapter!<strong>

**Now there's a button just bellow that you need to click!**

**Write your thoughts on the story so far.**

**Then select the 'follow story' or even fav it!**

**and if you fav/follow me personally you'll get a cake!**

**Trust me - you want the cake!**

**:D**


End file.
